


One More Week

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Jamie, Cockslut Jamie, Eventual Fluff, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fucked Up Relationship, Horny Teenagers, Jack's 16, Jamie's 16, Jamie's family is a little fucked, Light Angst, M/M, Nipple Play, Only underage in some countries, Pippa is Jamie's bestie, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Promiscuity, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Teenagers, Top Jack, not too fucked tho, pls don't hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Bennett was totally fine before Jack Frost came into his life. Now he's fucked. Literally. </p>
<p>Jack will cause more problems for Jamie than anyone else in his life, yet Jamie just can't seem to forget about him. </p>
<p>What develops between these two boys becomes very dangerous very soon. Throw Jack's past into the mix, and we have ourselves a motherfucking shitstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**JAMIE**

Jamie Bennet woke up on his own bathroom floor, lying next to an empty vodka bottle and a sleeping girl. He calmly pulled himself up into a sitting position and leant over the toilet, before emptying his stomach into the bowl; he had done this enough times to know the routine.

Getting drunk in the bathroom had become one of his and Pippa's new favourite activities. There were so many fun things to do in there while drunk: there was toilet paper, nail polish, hair dryers. Last night Jamie and Pippa had painted their nails and Jamie had shaved Pippa's legs, then Pippa convinced Jamie to have a shower with her.

"Pippa, wake up," Jamie grumbled, turning to his unconscious best friend and nudging her shoulder harshly. Pippa only grunted in return.

"Pip. Pippa. Pips. Pippa." No answer. "Can you wake up school starts in-" Jamie paused to find his phone and check the time, "- an hour ago. Fuck."

Pippa made more of an effort to rouse herself as Jamie scrolled through the notifications on his lock screen, searching for any angry texts or missed calls from his mum. Sure enough, he found several texts from his mum telling him that she was "very disappointed in him", and that she was "tired of this behaviour", and that she had to go to work so she'll leave him and Pippa to their own devices, "but he better go to school or there would be serious consequences".

"Is your mum home?" Pippa asked, standing up to gain access to the bathroom mirror and attempting to fix her hair. Jamie felt a slight pang of jealousy at Pippa's fucking God-given gift of never suffering hangovers.

"Nah, she's at work," Jamie mumbled, rubbing his eyes with his palms and trying to ignore the throbbing in his head. "I feel like absolute shit."

"I keep telling you, if you actually drank some water you wouldn't have this problem."

Jamie lowered his hands from his eyes to glare at Pippa. "Bitch, I drank so much water last night I felt like a fucking water balloon, but look at me now, still hungover."

Pippa appeared not to be concerned by Jamie's terrible attitude, and merely continued trying in vain to flatten her brown bangs, which had suffered badly from sleeping on the floor. "You going to school today?"

Jamie pondered that for a bit. "Well, mum will kill me if I don't, but then again, I'm really hungover, and who gives a shit about grade 10 anyway?"

Pippa snorted. "Jamie, you really should go. You've missed probably half of this year. Besides, school isn't so bad."

Jamie scrunched up his face. "Maybe not for you, Miss 'I Have Friends and People Actually Like Me'. But for complete and utter social outcasts like myself, school is on par with hell."

Pippa turned away from her reflection and looked down at Jamie, slumped against the wall. "You don't give yourself enough credit. It's not that people don't like you, it's that they don't know you. And that being said, I'm sure plenty of them would like to get to know you, if you know what I'm saying."

"I really don't."

Pippa sighed. "You're hot, Jamie. That gets people interested in you, as in… let's say romantically."

Jamie scoffed. "I would be surprised if half the people in our year even knew I existed, let alone wanted to fuck me."

"That's an exaggeration. I was at Ashley's party the other night and Jenna was talking about you."

Jamie snorted. "What did she say?"

"Oh, you know. Just that you were the coolest and hottest boy she's ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"Okay, what did she really say?"

"She said you had really nice eyelashes and that 'you don't even use them' and that she's jealous."

"That's not even close to calling me hot, and what the fuck does she mean by 'using my eyelashes'?"

Pippa had finished fixing her hair and had moved on to doing her makeup with Jamie's mum's stash. "Like, wearing mascara and batting your eyelashes heaps. Neither of which you do."

"Hm. She's not wrong though. I do have wonderful lashes."

"Yes," Pippa giggled. "We are all very jealous. Does your mum have any concealer?"

Jamie shrugged. "How the fuck should I know?"

"Wow, someone's testy this morning."

"Sorry. I just really, really don't want to go to school today."

Pippa's expression softened. "Why?"

"Because I can't fucking deal with other people today, especially ones that don't like me."

Pippa paused her makeup application. "I like you. You're my best friend."

Jamie faked surprise. "Woah, hold up, I'm not looking to get into a relationship at the moment."

Pippa's expression hardened, before cracking into a smile. "You ungrateful homo, I'm trying to be nice to you," she said, throwing a bar of soap at Jamie.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You are extremely nice and extremely beautiful and I am so lucky to have you as my bestie," Jamie said sarcastically.

"Damn right you are," Pippa muttered, choosing to ignore the sarcasm and instead turning her attention back to the mirror and her eyeliner. "And you can repay me by going to fucking school."

"Okay, fine. I'll go to school today for you, and I'll make heaps of friends and be a normal 16 year old. But only because I love you."

"Good."

Jamie got to his feet and wrapped his arms around Pippa, placing his lips close to her ear.

"I need to take a piss," he whispered.

"Why the fuck am I friends with you," Pippa muttered as she left the room.

\---

Jamie arrived at school only an hour and a half late and slightly less hungover, thanks to his stash of aspirin, which meant he was just in time to catch the end of science class.

Nobody even bothered to look up as Jamie walked into class, only receiving a "nice of you to join us" from Ms Toothiana.

He had just finished a doodle of a woman choking to death when a knock on the door made him look up.

There in the doorway stood Principal Black and-

_Oh fuck._

_Oh Lord._

_Jesus motherfucking Christ._

Beside Principal Black stood the most beautiful boy Jamie had seen in his miserable life. Pale skin, stunning blue eyes, the cutest nervous smile ever and pure white hair was standing there rocking on his heels, dressed in a blue hoodie and tight brown pants.

As soon as Jamie saw him, he knew he was fucked.

"Everyone, this is Jack Frost. He'll be…"  
Jamie didn't know what to do, how to respond. Principal Black was talking, but his words were flying straight over Jamie's head. How dare the universe throw this beautiful curveball at him so early in the fucking morning.

The boy had finally seemed to notice Jamie's blatantly obvious stare, and shot him a slightly puzzled, slightly amused and - if Jamie wasn't just so hungover he was imagining things - slightly suggestive smirk.

_Oh fuck, this isn't fair. This isn't fair at all._

Jamie quickly averted his gaze, blushing furiously. The principal's bored voice faded back into focus as Jamie returned to doodling with slightly more ferocity than before.

"-Jack has just moved here, so I hope you'll all make him feel welcome, and so on. Alright, be safe and learn etc. etc., good day." And with that, the principal was gone, leaving the boy - Jack - standing unsurely in the doorway.

"Take a seat, Jack," said Ms Toothiana, gesturing to the only empty seat left in the classroom… right next to Jamie.

_What have I done to deserve this? Why me? Why now? Why was I not given time to mentally prepare myself for this?_

It felt as though the universe had chosen to fuck Jamie up the ass with a cactus, no lube. Jamie's heart quickened with every step Jack took towards his desk.

Finally, Jack arrived, dumping his bag on the floor and sliding into the seat next to Jamie. Jamie made a desperate attempt to calm himself, stop his fingers from shaking, rein his heart back under control. The best he could manage was to look slightly constipated in his rigidity. Perfect.

Jack seemed to have noticed Jamie's nervousness, and was apparently amused by it. He grinned playfully at Jamie, who was still trying to divert all of his attention towards his doodling.

"I don't bite, you know."

Jamie's stomach swooped and he lost control of his heartbeat again, but he managed to get out a reply.

"Oh, thank god. I was worried I'd been put next to a cannibal."

_Wow, perfect Jamie. Hostility is the perfect way to initiate a relationship you fuckwit._

Thankfully, Jack only seemed to be amused by Jamie's sarcasm. "You're funny. Now I'm kind of worried if _you_ bite."

"Only when the situation calls for it."

_What the fuck. What the actual fuck is wrong with me?_

Jack's playful smirk didn't waver, however. "And what situation would that be?"

"Jack and Jamie!" Ms Toothiana yelled. "This is a classroom, not a couples cafe! Pay attention!"

Jamie blushed harder than he ever had before. He was redder than a goddamn tomato.

Jack, however, seemed entirely unperturbed. He slipped Jamie a note.

'Talk at recess? I wanna find out more abt this "bite" of yours ;) - Jack'

If Jamie was red before, right now he was the colour of motherfucking Mars.

\---

Jamie shot Pippa a quick text at recess to let her know he wasn't sitting with her, and the little bitch replied with "yasss Jamie get that fuckin D xx". Jamie silently cursed his best friend and her uncanny ability to read him like a book.

Jamie led Jack to the area around the back of the computer lab usually reserved for smoking. Thankfully, they found themselves alone, and sat down on the patchy grass, surrounded by cigarette butts.

"So Jack, what brings you to the painfully boring town of Burgess?" Jamie began the conversation, desperate for something to pull him out of the nervous thought cycle in his head.

Jack looked over his shoulder for a second, before leaning in close to Jamie, his expression serious all of a sudden.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Jamie was taken aback. "Um, sure."

"I actually moved here to escape this gang. My brother owes them a bunch of money and they were threatening us like crazy."

Jamie's already massive eyes widened to the size of beach balls. Jack was running from someone?

Jack suddenly burst out laughing at the expression on Jamie's face. "You fucking believed me!" Jack gasped out between bouts of laughter. "Oh my god, your face was priceless!"

Jamie scowled at the white haired boy currently howling in laughter at his stupidity, but couldn't help the feeling of longing that Jack's musical laughter evoked.

"It's not that funny, you dipshit."

"It really is. I only moved here because we couldn't pay the rent and got kicked out by the owners."

"Who's we?"

"Me and my brother, Bunny. We're not blood related; our adoptive parents died and he was old enough to be my guardian."

"Shit. That sounds fucked up."

"Yeah, it's alright," Jack said, his voice softening. "Sorry, didn't mean to bum you out all of a sudden. You got family?"

"Yeah, it's me, mum and my sister Sophie, except it may as well just be me and mum 'cause Soph's never home."

"Bunny used to say the same about me," said Jack, leaning back on his hands. "I used to be quite popular, would you believe?"

"Who, you? No fucking way," Jamie said in mock surprise.

"I know it's hard to believe, but yes, people used to actually like me. Or at least they acted like they did."

"What happened?"

Jack hesitated. "Oh, you know, the usual; I got boring, they got bored, et cetera."

Jamie sensed that it wasn't that simple, but he didn't push any further. "Well, you're probably beating me at the popularity game; I pretty much have one friend at the moment. I'm just not really a people person."

"What? But you're so approachable and not snarky and sarcastic at all!"

"Shut up." Jamie couldn't help grinning as he shoved Jack playfully.

Jack grinned too at his own joke. "Well, you can make that two friends now."

Jamie's heart took a dive once again. He mentally cursed himself.

_I better not be falling for this boy._

\---

Jack. Jack. Jack. He was all Jamie could think about on his walk home. Jamie couldn't stop replaying their conversation at recess over and over in his head. They'd talked for the whole of recess, and then lunch as well.

Talking to Jack just felt so easy, something that was very rare for Jamie. The only other person who could really put him at ease just by talking was Pippa. That fact alone was enough to get Jamie excited, let alone Jack's stunning beauty.

Jamie tried to gain control over his thoughts as he took out his keys, and opened his front door.

"Hey, I'm home."

"Mhm, I noticed." Jamie's mum didn't bother looking up from her laptop as he walked past her to the kitchen.

"Sorry about this morning."

"That's okay. Just maybe not in the bathroom on work nights anymore, okay? I had to get ready without a mirror this morning. My eyeliner was utter shit thanks to you."

"Yeah, alright."

His mum looked up from her laptop. "I swear, you and Sophie drive me crazy."

"Don't mean to, mum."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed. "I worry about you though, Jamie. Is everything going alright at school?"

Jamie knew his mum was only saying this because she felt like she had to, as a mother. He loved his mum, he really did, but let's just say she wasn't winning "Mum of the Year" award anytime soon. The place in her heart dedicated to her kids had long since been taken over by her work.

Jamie thought back to when his mum had read him and Sophie stories, cooked them their favourite meals and watched cartoons with them. That was about 8 years ago, but the memories of his mum were still so strong and clear. That was before his dad had left, leaving his mum lost and depressed. Jamie supposed he ought to be glad that his mum had decided to bury herself in her work, rather than something like drugs or alcohol. At least they had enough money for food and rent.

"Yeah. Yeah, everything's good at school."

"Super."

And with that, their conversation was over. Jamie started towards his room, leaving his mum to her work.

He had just gotten out his laptop and typed in his password when Sophie poked her blonde head into Jamie's room, without knocking, as usual.

Jamie looked up. "Wow, fancy seeing you here."

Sophie ignored him. "You got any condoms? I ran out."

"What if I need them?"

"Oh please, we both know you're the virgin here."

"Doesn't mean I'm planning on staying one for much longer." Jamie's mind immediately and disobediently went to Jack.

Sophie gasped. "Did you meet someone?"

Jamie blushed, not fully knowing how to answer. "No, I was just kiddi-"

"Oh my god you did, didn't you! I can't believe it, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this," said Sophie. She let herself into Jamie's room and sat down on his bed. Jamie readied himself for the barrage of questions sure to come.

"Who is he? How did you meet? What's he- WAIT."

Jamie braced himself for impact.

"Is it the white haired boy you were talking to today at lunch and recess?"

Jamie didn't even have time to react before Sophie was squealing in delight and hugging him fiercely.

"I am so proud of you, he is so cute!"

"Soph-"

"Is his hair colour natural, do you think? Has he told you?"

"So-"

"His eyebrows are dark though, so I guess he must bleach it. Fuck, bleaching your hair that light would destroy it. I wonder if he-"

"SOPHIE!"

Sophie stopped her manic babbling to look at Jamie.

"I can't tell you anything, because there's nothing to tell! There is nothing going on between us."

Sophie scoffed. "Bullshit."

"It's true."

"You think he's hot at least though, right?"

Jamie reddened but didn't deny anything.

"Tell you what," began Sophie with a mischievous grin, "you can keep the condoms. You'll probably need them more than I do. Laters."

Sophie jumped up and walked out of Jamie's room, Jamie still lost for words.

\---

"Pips, I swear you better stop with this shit, or I'm hanging up."

"Jamie, you two at lunch was the cutest shit I've ever seen! Aren't you fucking glad I made you go to school today?"

Jamie groaned into his mobile. "You sound just like my sister."

"Is he interested in you?"

"I don't know, Pip," Jamie said with a sigh.

"Why don't you want to tell me anything?" Pippa whined.

"Because I don't have anything to tell you!"

"He's so hot though, I'm kinda jealous."

"Oh my god!" Jamie said in dismay. "I've literally already had this conversation with Soph. Can we please talk about something else?"

"Okay fine," Pippa huffed. "But don't think you've gotten away with anything; we're definitely talking about this later."

Jamie sighed. "I feel like you're just projecting your thirst onto me. Why don't you get your own man?"

"James, it's not that simple, okay? I have incredibly high standards, unlike you."

"You calling me a whore?"

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of 'cheap slut'."

"Ha ha. Very funny," Jamie drawled. "But seriously, what happened with that guy you met last Saturday night? Soph said you guys were so cute at Ashley's."

"He called me up the other day and said it was a mistake." Pippa sounded deflated. "Apparently he's already got a girlfriend."

"Aw, Pips. What a fucking asshole."

"Yeah. Boys are such dickheads. Wish I was gay."

"Tell me about it."

Pippa snorted. "What the fuck does that mean? You are gay, remember?"

"Yeah, which means I'm into dickhead boys, stupid."

"Nah, I feel like gay guys aren't as bad."

"Well, agree to disagree then."

Jamie heard Pippa's mum shouting in he background of the phone, signalling that it was time to say goodbye.

"Jamie, I've gotta go. Mum's having a hernia over something."

More shouting. Jamie laughed. "See ya Pips. Love you."

"Love you too, babe."

\---

An hour later, Jamie's phone buzzed. It was Jack.

_**Jack** : What are you up to I'm super boreddd_

Jamie couldn't help grinning. Any sign of acknowledgement from this boy was golden in its worth. Jamie hurriedly picked his phone up and tapped out a reply.

_**Jamie** : nothing much. Just scrolling through tumblr._

_**Jack** : Omg of course you were you angsty fuck_

_**Jamie** : yep, that's me :)_

_**Jack** : Wanna do something more fun???_

Jamie's stomach somersaulted at the possible implications of that.

_**Jamie** : what did you have in mind?_

_**Jack** : You'll see… I'll text u my address_

Jamie's mind was going out of fucking control, thinking of possible meanings to those two words.

He grabbed a bag and shoved some random shit into it; something he had a habit of doing before going anywhere. A sweater, some money, a stick of deodorant and… should he bring condoms? Somehow that seemed a bit hopeful and pathetic. But then again, better safe than sorry. No, if any such situation arose, Jack would be the one to supply condoms. Jamie left them in his dresser.

He couldn't believe himself, already thinking about fucking Jack when they'd literally met hours earlier. He just felt like he'd known Jack for so much longer; they got along like old friends.

Who was he kidding, the idea of Jamie fucking anyone besides his own dildo was insane on its own, never mind someone as beautiful and amazing as Jack.

Quickly undressing and standing in front of his wardrobe, Jamie was struck with another problem: what was he going to wear?

It was a casual afternoon thing, so he shouldn't look like he made too much effort, but he didn't want to make Jack thing that he didn't know how to dress. After much careful consideration, Jamie decided on a plain white t shirt paired with denim shorts and his plain white nikes; simple yet stylish.

"Going out," Jamie said to his mum as he passed her on his way out.

"Will you be back for dinner?"

"Dunno."

"Have a good time."

"I'll try."

Jamie's phone buzzed again on his way out the door. Another text from Jack.

Jack: Get the fuck over here I'm about to lose my mind

Jamie grinned like a maniac. He began half-walking, half-skipping towards the address Jack had sent him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading :) I'd love any comments on anything, like seriously just spit whatever you're thinking; feedback, thoughts, praise, criticism, I love it all. <333


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but I'm back and I brought some smut with me so woop tee fuckin doo.  
> Enjoy hoes x

 

** JAMIE **

Jack's apartment block was probably the ugliest building Jamie had ever seen. It was massive, red brick and had about three windows on the whole building, one of which had a trail of dried vomit on the wall underneath it. Broken furniture and appliances were scattered across the nature strip. A baby could be heard wailing in the background and the only person in sight was a grotty old man rolling cigarettes and swearing to himself. 

Where even was this place? Jamie knew his neighbourhood pretty well, and he had never even heard of this place, let alone been there.  

Jamie walked past the crusty old guy to the door, ignoring the various curses the old man was spewing out that were possibly being thrown his way. He gave himself a quick mental pep boost before pushing the buzzer to Jack's apartment. He was met by Jack's voice.  

" _Jamie?_ " 

"Hey, it's me." 

" _Hey! Come in._ " 

The door to the apartment block unlocked and Jamie let himself in. He walked up a ratty carpet staircase past numerous landings, all with apartment doors branching off of them until he arrived at Jack's. He didn't have time to knock before Jack opened it.  

"Hey! Did you find your way here alright?" 

"Yeah, it was fine." Jamie examined Jack's apartment as he was led further inside. It was quite plainly decorated, and what furniture there was looked cheap, but touches of personality could be seen throughout.  

"This is much nicer than I expected." Jamie realised how shitty that sounded as soon as it left his mouth. 

"Wow, thanks." 

"No I- I just meant that, like, the outside is pretty fugly but, this is like… fuck, I'm gonna shut up now." Off to a great start, as usual.  

_This is why you don't have fucking friends._  

Jack, to Jamie's surprise, just laughed. "Dude, I know how shitty this place is, don't worry about pissing me off." 

This only slightly eased the guilt brewing in Jamie's gut. Jack and his brother were living on their own, and Jamie was guessing Bunny wasn't that old. They probably worked their asses off to pay for this place, and then Jamie just walks in and acts all fucking snooty and pretentious calling it a dump. He felt like a complete asshole.  

"No, I'm sorry. It actually is really nice. I've always wanted to live in an apartment." 

 _What the fuck?_ 'I've always wanted to live in an apartment' _? What the actual fuck is wrong with me?_  

Thankfully, Jack became distracted by something that was cooking (burning) in the oven. Jack removed it from the oven and placed it on the stovetop.  

"I made pasta bake for dinner. Bunny's request." 

Jamie frowned at the charred dish of pasta. "It's only like 5:30." 

Jack shrugged. "I prefer my meals cold. Call me crazy, everyone else does." 

"That's actually kind of cute," said Jamie, daring to be a little flirty.  

Jack's face lit up like a firework display as he turned to face Jamie. "You really think so?" 

Jamie was taken aback by how happy this simple statement had seemed to make Jack. "Um, sure." 

Jack looked so content at those words that Jamie wanted to reach out and hug him. He wondered how on earth anyone could get away with being so completely open with their emotions as Jack was.  

"So, what do you want to do? We could go to my room and have some fun…" Jack approached Jamie slowly, placing a hand softly but confidently on Jamie's chest. Jack's demeanour and smirk remained playful, but there was an undeniable intensity in his eyes.  

Jamie's heart surged and he couldn't stop himself from flushing at the abrupt change in conversation and the implications of what Jack had just said. He was _not_ expecting this.   

Sure, Jack had been kind of flirty that day, but Jamie hadn't made anything of it. That was just how Jack was, right? Playful and a little flirty, maybe even accidentally. There was no apparent seriousness or intention in the way Jack did it; Jamie had just interpreted it as friendly banter. Yet here he was, confronted with a lusty Jack and no fucking clue what to do.  

Jamie had never been in a situation like this before; the closest he'd ever got was some random family friend's hand down his pants at a family function, which was extremely uncomfortable to say the least, and exhilarating in all the wrong ways. This situation he was in now was something entirely different. His heart was hammering, his palms were sweaty and he could feel himself beginning to panic, yet Jamie felt an intense and undeniable excitement, coupled with a painful _want_.   

Was this something Jamie wanted? What did Jack even want to do? Jamie's mind had obviously instantly jumped to sex, but Jack hadn't been specific at all in his intentions. Maybe he just wanted to make out, maybe a bit of touching/feeling. Jamie would be okay with that, wouldn't he? 

Obviously, the idea of sex with Jack was extremely enticing to Jamie, but the feelings and thoughts that arose from it were a whole other thing. What would become of their relationship afterwards? Would Jack just fuck him and then dump him? Would Jamie be okay with Jack fucking and dumping him? The fact that Jamie had only met Jack that very day was present in the front of Jamie's mind.  

But then Jack's hand moved to Jamie's neck and he pulled Jamie into a kiss against the kitchen bench. The whirlwind of thoughts in Jamie's head immediately died down and was replaced with pure longing, lust and elation.  

Jack's kiss started tame and morphed into something hungrier and more aggressive. Jamie felt Jack's tongue push past his lips and explore his mouth and he let out a muffled involuntary whimper at Jack's forcefulness.  

All of a sudden, Jack pulled back, breaking the kiss. Jamie leaned against the counter panting, looking at Jack's cheeks, dusted with red. He hardly had time to recover before Jack was grabbing his wrist and tugging him down the hall to his room.  

Jack's room was consistent with the rest of the apartment's decor; a single unmade bed with blue sheets, a plain looking desk and chair and miscellaneous objects – books, clothes, shoes – strewn around haphazardly.  

Jack closed and locked the door behind them as they entered, then practically shoved Jamie onto the bed. Jamie watched with bated breath as Jack began to strip, revealed his incredibly pale, incredibly lithe and incredibly _hot_ body. He wasn't overly muscular, but his body was visibly strong. Jamie tried not to make his goggling obvious, but probably failed.   

Okay, so they obviously weren't just gonna make out. Or were they? Jamie didn't fucking know. 

Once Jack was down to his briefs, he lowered himself onto the bed and crawled towards Jamie, a predatory look in his eyes. He leant in close, placing a kiss next to Jamie's ear.  

"Your turn." 

Jamie could practically _hear_ Jack's smirk as he gulped. Jack retreated, giving Jamie some space. With more than a little shakiness, Jamie reached to pull his shirt off, but paused.   

This was it. If he stripped now, there'd be no going back later. The fate of his virginity lay in this crucial moment, in this all-changing decision, this flap of a butterfly's wing that could potentially lead to a motherfucking hurricane. Well, maybe not quite so intense but somewhere along those lines.  

So, when Jamie pulled his shirt up and over his head, it felt to him as though he had just crossed into another realm, one that he had no knowledge of. And it felt fucking great. Terrifying as well, but mostly great.  

Jamie blushed even harder, exposing himself to Jack, who was sitting, watching with rapt attention as Jamie removed item after item of clothing until he was finally down to his boxers.  

Jack was looking at him as though he was first snow; eyes wide, mouth slightly open and cheeks rosy. It didn't help Jamie's self consciousness at all, and he tried to cover his chest with his arms.  

"Jamie," Jack began, "you're beautiful." 

_Beautiful. Jack thinks I'm beautiful._  

Jamie crashed his lips against Jack's with more passion than he'd ever felt. Jack was slightly taken aback, but soon melted into the kiss. The boys heated up, chests brushing up against each other, hands roaming each other's body, breathing shallowly through the kiss. 

Jack's hand traced Jamie's ribs, working its way up until it found Jamie's left nipple. Jamie gasped as Jack pinched and rolled his nipple in his hand while his other hand moved under Jamie's boxers to cup his ass. 

Jamie's hands wrapped tighter around Jack's neck.  

Jack's hand moved further down Jamie's ass until he found his hole. His fingers traced and pressed down on Jamie's hole, which was twitching in anticipation. Jamie released a broken moan into Jack's mouth and arched his back, pushing his ass further back onto Jack's fingers, but failing to achieve penetration. Jack smirked and broke their kiss, instead moving his head down to Jamie's chest and biting and sucking at his other nipple.  

Jack paused. "Jamie, is this your first time?" 

Jamie hesitated. "Yeah?" 

Jack just grinned and went back to his assault on Jamie's body.  

Jamie threw his head back in pleasure. His dick strained in his boxers, begging for attention but receiving none. Unsure what to do with his hands, he moved them back to his ass and spread his cheeks apart.  

"Jack, please," Jamie panted, "I need you in me." 

Jack pulled off of Jamie's nipples, took his hand out of his boxers and leaned back.  

"You look so hot Jamie, you have no idea." 

Jamie smiled shyly. "You don't look so bad yourself." 

Jack's face lit up. "Hang on, I'll go get some lube."  

Jack crossed the room to his desk and returned with a bottle of lube. He lay it on the bed, then moved to removing Jamie's boxers, followed by his own. Jamie almost salivated at the sight of Jack's cock from where he lay on the bed, standing erect from a tidy nest of white hairs. It had to be at least seven inches.  

Jack grabbed the bottle and coated his fingers in lube. He pulled Jamie close, then moved his fingers around Jamie to his hole and pushed a single finger in easily.  

"Jamie, you're so open for me," Jack breathed against Jamie's cheek, while pushing another finger into Jamie without trouble.  

"Give me more," Jamie panted. He was shocking himself with his open enthusiasm, but the heat of the situation had erased all doubt from his mind.  

Jack smiled. "As you wish." 

Jack had four fingers inside of Jamie when he planted his mouth on Jamie's neck and sucked. Jamie was moaning like a whore and rocking back onto Jack's fingers wantonly, desperate for more, deeper, rougher. He'd never felt this good. Well, never in front of someone else.  

"Jack," he whined, without stopping his bouncing and moaning. "F-fuck me. I want you, I need you in me now." 

Jack pulled his fingers out, leaving Jamie feeling unbearably empty. "Jaaaack." His cock was painfully erect, already flowing with precum.  

"I like you when you're like this." 

Jamie let out a breathy cross between a laugh and a sob. " _Please_ , you asshole. I'm fucking dying here." 

Jack smirked sinisterly. "Please what?" 

"You know what, you penis hole." 

Jack feigned cluelessness. "Do you want to stop? Is that it?" 

Jamie had had enough. "I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME YOU STUPID CUNT." 

Jack giggled. "Well, since you asked so nicely…" 

And with that he immersed his cock balls deep in Jamie's asshole in one smooth motion.  

 _Fuckkkkkkk_.   

Jamie's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his cock jolted and he _screamed_ , so loud that you would have thought he'd been stabbed with something a lot sharper than a dick.  

Jack looked a little worried at Jamie's whorish insanity. "Jamie, are you okay?" 

Jamie rolled his hips against Jack in response.  

"Fuck. Just like that." 

Jack slowly started pushing in and pulling out of Jamie, testing the waters and easing Jamie into the feeling of his cock.  

Jamie had lost control of his body. The only thing going through his head was _more, more, harder, faster_. Jack was thrusting into Jamie with increasing force and speed, one hand on Jamie's mouth, muffling his moans and cries and forcing him to breathe heavily through his nose, and the other on his shoulder, pushing him into the mattress.   

Jack shifted Jamie so that his hips were higher in the air and his legs were folded over Jack's shoulders, his back was hunched, yet it remained on the mattress. In this new position, Jack's thrusts hit Jamie's prostate dead on, bringing tears to Jamie's eyes and increasing the frequency of his cries.  

Jamie could feel his orgasm approaching, slowly building up  and spreading spikes of heat through his body. He made an attempt of alerting Jack, but the hand over his mouth prevented any intelligible words from escaping. With a guttural moan Jamie came, untouched, spurting all over his stomach and chest.   

Jack showed no sign of stopping. He continued grunting and ploughing into Jamie, whose prostate felt raw and abused. Jamie's mind was absolutely blank with pleasure, and Jack removing his hand from Jamie's mouth allowed him to whine and whimper louder.  

All of a sudden Jack's movements ceased and he pulled Jamie to his knees, slipping out of him in the process. Their mouths collided in a wet, messy and desperate kiss, their hands intertwined and their sweat-slicked chests and leaking erections rubbed against each other.  

Then Jack was turning Jamie around and entering his loose hole from behind, still both on their knees. Jack wrapped an arm around Jamie's chest and pulled him close, so that Jamie's back was pressed up against his chest. Jamie swivelled his head around and collided into Jack's mouth with his own.  

They kissed and fucked slowly and tenderly and Jack began to tease Jamie's nipples, one after the other. Jamie relished the break from hard and fast and just enjoyed the feeling of Jack's body against his own.  

Jack soon got bored with slow, however, and shoved Jamie down onto his hands and knees. He rammed into Jamie from behind with the force of a bull. Jamie cried out at the feeling of Jack's rock hard cock pummelling his prostate. He felt his second orgasm coming and marvelled at the fact that Jack _still_ had yet to come. The boy had stamina, Jamie would give him that.   

Jamie's painfully hard dick rocked back and forth with every thrust. His mouth hung open and a line of drool hung from his bottom lip. His eyes were glazed over and his cheeks were flushed. He was the perfect picture of fucked. He let out a ragged moan as his cock dribbled come out onto the sheets below.  

After what seemed like a fucking year later, Jack showed signs of finish.  

"Fuck, I'm close. Jamie I'm close." 

Jack held Jamie's hips with an iron grip as he pumped his load inside. His fingernails scratched and tore at Jamie's back as he orgasmed, earning a cry from Jamie. The feeling of Jack's hot cum inside his ass combined with the pain of Jack's nails on his back brought Jamie to his third, slightly painful, orgasm that night.  

Jamie collapsed onto the bed when Jack released him. Covered in his own cum, Jack's leaking out of his ass, his ass feeling like it had been hit by a bus, Jamie felt completely filthy. And he absolutely fucking loved it.  

Somewhere in the back of his head, Jamie heard the apartment door open and someone walking in, but he was too high on endorphins for it to register. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love all of you who read my work pls never stop xx (i love commenters more though so leave me one and win my love come on it only takes a damn second <3)


End file.
